Memories
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Kau sangat menyebalkan." Ujarku sambil mengusap kristal bening yang perlahan turun./RnR!/Friendship!SasuNaru/"...hhh...se-semuanya...hhh...ak-akan..hh..baik-baik saja...hhh...gomen."/SadEnding!/Untuk merayakan ultah Naruto yang telat dua bulan XD


**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Memories** _belongs to_ **AokiKou**

_Settings_ : **AU**

_Genre_ : **Friendship**

_Pair_ : **SasuNaru** **(NOT Yaoi!)**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Seorang lelaki jakung berusia dua puluh tahunan memasuki area pemakaman. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuket bunga, dan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kotak. Didekatinya sebuah nisan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya ...

Sasuke's POV

Ku letakkan sebuket bunga lily putih kesukaanmu di sana. Kemudian aku berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan batu pualam bertuliskan namamu. Ku elus sebentar lalu aku berujar.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." ujarku sambil mengusap kristal bening yang perlahan turun dari kedua mataku.

**Flashback 10 years ago …**

_Aku merenung di bawah sebatang pohon momiji besar yang tumbuh di taman. Ku rapatkan balutan syal biru tua rajutan ibuku, dingin semakin menusuk. Ku perhatikan sekumpulan anak yang tengah bermain, ingin sekali aku bergabung –tapi aku takut tou-san marah lagi padaku._

_"Woy, kau yang disana! Ambilkan bola itu!" Seorang bocah seusiaku –sepertinya– sedang melambai-lambai padaku lalu menunjuk-nunjuk bola berwarna putih-hitam di dekat kakiku. Aku lalu memungutnya dan melemparkan padanya. Anak pirang itu memang mengambil bolanya, tapi ia menyerahkan pada temannya yang berambut cokelat._

_"Kau tak punya teman ya?" ujarmu sok perhatian, lalu duduk di sampingku. _

_"Hei, jawab dong, baka!" Twitch! Beraninya kau mengataiku baka!_

_"Kau yang baka." Balasku ketus. _

_"Kau yang baka, dasar teme jelek!" balasmu sengit._

_"Kau lebih baka dan jelek, dobe!" tak ingin kalah, ku balas pula ejekanmu. Tak tahu mengapa, hal itu berlanjut terus hingga kau menghentikannya._

_"Gah! Percuma berdebat dengan orang baka, oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanyamu._

_"Cih, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Kau?" balasku._

_"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze, seseorang yang paling tampan sejagad Konoha. Salam kenal, Sasu-teme." ujarmu narsis, yang kubalas dengan dengusan._

**End flashback …**

Selembar sapu tangan biru muda aku keluarkan dari saku celanaku. Sapu tangan polos itu berendakan benang putih 'Namikaze', margamu. Ku usapkan pelan pada batu pualam itu. Kau rasakan, bagaimana kehangatan sapu tangan ini menemaniku.

"Kau ingat sapu tangan ini? Ini milikmu, kau memberikannya padaku ketika aku menangis." Perasaan sesak semakin membuncah dalam dadaku, mengingat senyummu kala itu …

**Flashback 7 years ago …**

_Aku terdiam, menatap nisan baru bertuliskan nama salah satu keluargaku di kompleks pemakaman Uchiha. Air mata seolah kering, tak ada satupun yang turun menetes. Hatiku terasa hancur, sangat hancur bahkan saking hancurnya aku sampai lupa untuk berekspresi seperti apa. Ku rasakan tepukan pelan pada bahuku, ku toleh sedikit, ternyata kau. Entah mengapa kau begitu tiba-tiba memelukku lalu berkata_

"_Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Tumpahkan semua yang kau rasakan. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti semua itu." Aku –aku menangis! Dan untuk pertama kalinya! Kau hebat, ayah dan kakak ku sekalipun tak pernah melihatku menangis. Kau semakin mengeratkan pelukanmu, seakan kau ikut menangis –ikut merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini._

"_Ini, ambillah. Dan berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Janji?" Kau berujar ceria, menyerahkan selembar sapu tangan biru muda dan mengulurkan jari manismu padaku. Aku –aku senang sekali._

**End flashback …**

Masih menangis –aku menatap nisan pualammu. Mengingat sejuta momen berharga bersamamu. Salah satunya ketika aku masuk rumah sakit, aku tak bisa berhenti mengingat wajahmu.

**Flashback 3 years ago …**

_"Sasuke-teme-baka! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali hah? Hentikan kebiasaanmu balapan!" Kau tampak cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, kau mengingatkanku pada sosok-nya. Aku hanya diam tak menyahut._

_"Hei Teme! Dengarkan kalau orang sedang ngomong! Kau tahu? Aku khawatir! Sebagai sahabat yang baik blablabla.." Entah kenapa aku malah memperhatikanmu yang sedang berceloteh panjang lebar. Kau mengerucut sambil menautkan kedua alismu._

_"Kau mendengarkanku? Teme? Haloo! Bumi kepada Teme, bumi kepada Teme, apa kau mendengarku?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, tak tahu mengapa aku tersenyum._

_"Uwaaa! Sepertinya ramalan Suku Maya tentang kiamat tahun ini benar-benar nyata! Teme tersenyum!" kau berteriak layaknya orang gila, hei aku sedikit tersinggung. Memangnya aku tak pernah tersenyum eh?_

**End Flashback…**

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan sedikit anak rambutku bersama setetes air mataku. Ku pejamkan mataku sejenak, menikmati hembusan itu. Kembali pada masa lalu, berlatih karate bersamamu.

**Flashback 6 months ago …**

_Dengan tampang bosan aku melihatmu berlatih mematahkan batang kayu itu. Sudah seminggu sejak dimulainya latihan ini, tapi kau bahkan baru mematahkannya setengah. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat. Kau masih saja memukulinya tanpa berpikir._

_"Sampai tanganmu hancur sekalipun kau tak akan bisa mematahkannya. Caramu salah!" Ujarku datar padamu yang kini memandangku cengo. Kau lalu mendengus dan mengerucut._

_"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan padaku keahlianmu eh Tuan Uchiha!" ejekmu. Kheh, kau meremehkanku, Namikaze Naruto?_

_BRAK! Sekali hantam aku mematahkan batang pohon berdiameter empat puluh sentimeter itu. Kau tercengang, dan aku menikmati ekspresi tercengangmu itu._

_"Kuso! Aku tak akan kalah!" ujarmu setengah berteriak lalu mengambil batang pohon yang baru. Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya._

**End Flashback…**

Aku tersenyum, mengingat saat-saat itu. Masih segar dalam benakku, senyum lebarmu yang ceria, tawa renyahmu pun bahkan masih membahana dalam telingaku. Hingga saat itu –saat dimana Kami-sama merebut senyum cerahmu …

**Flashback 40 days ago …**

_Aku marah! Ya sangat marah! Si dobe –a.k.a Namikaze Naruto itu diam-diam merencanakan kencan antara aku dan si merah –Karin. Tak tahukah kau, Dobe, bahwa aku tak pernah ingin dikenalkan dengan siapapun, dan berhentilah merencanakan kencan untukku. Masih dengan mood yang setara dengan malaikat kematian, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha. Saking marahnya, aku sampai tak memperhatikan jalanan yang saat itu tengah ramai. Sayup-sayup telingaku mendengar suaramu .._

_"Sasu-teme…hen..a..awas dibelaka.." aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, hingga aku sadari –sebuah truk bermuatan dengan kecepatan tinggi berada di depanku, siap menghantamku saat itu juga. Aku … pikiranku blank dan aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun, sesaat setelahnya kurasakan dorongan kuat dari samping. Terjatuh dengan tidak elit di pinggir jalan tak ku pedulikan, kini kedua mataku sibuk memandangmu yang terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Darah mengucur deras dari tubuhmu, membasahi pakaian casual yang selalu kau kenakan. Tanpa basa-basi ku hampiri dirimu._

_"Naruto-baka! Dobe! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sekarang! Bertahanlah!" Ujarku setengah berteriak padamu. Tangan tan mu yang berlumuran darah terangkat, mengelus pipi kananku._

_"Hhh…ja-jangan ter-terlalu …hhh…dipikir...hhh…kan…" kau memberi jeda, "…se-semuanya…hhh…a-akan…hhh…baik-baik saja…" lagi, kau memberinya jeda lagi, "…gomen." Bersamaan dengan itu, tanganmu terkulai lemah, dan sekali lagi dalam hidupku aku…menangis._

_"NARUTO! NARUTO SADARLAH! NARUTO! Jangan tinggalkan aku…" berusaha memanggilmu sekuat tenaga, tapi ku tahu semua itu…sia-sia._

**End Flashback…**

Aku bangkit dari kegiatanku. Empat puluh hari setelah kematianmu, dan yang ku tahu hari ini ulang tahunmu. Tak lupa ku letakkan sebuah kue ulang tahun beserta dua tangkai lilin, '2' dan '0'. Ku nyalakan keduanya.

"Tanjoubi omedettou … Naruto-baka-dobe." Sedikit ku sunggingkan senyum, lalu melangkah meninggalkan pemakaman ini.

End Sasuke's POV

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, seseorang kini tengah berjongkok sembari meletakkan sebuket bunga lily yang lain...

.

.

.

End this story ..

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

Hiyaa~ bagaimana fict saya? memuaskan? tidak ? *sigh*

jika banyak yang suka, saya akan buatkan sekuel *evilsmirk

sampai jumpa!


End file.
